


Stargate SG-1 meets Star Trek Voyager - Part 3 Coffee

by the_goofball



Series: Flotsam and Jetsam [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_goofball/pseuds/the_goofball
Summary: Since SG-1 is even more prone to cabin fever, Janeway sends them on many away missions.





	Stargate SG-1 meets Star Trek Voyager - Part 3 Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last video. Enjoy :o)


End file.
